


Retaliatory Strike

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Sixty-Nine Position, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Vala end up in bed, but it doesn't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retaliatory Strike

Daniel got out of the way of one of Vala's knees as it headed for his nose. "Hey! Careful!"

"Oh, wouldn't want to damage you, Daniel," she said, flashing him an impish smile as she settled into position, her head level with his groin and her feet on the pillow. "And I _really_ don't want to do anything to distract you from the task at hand."

He reached out and stroked his finger through the soft spring of hair shielding slick, pink folds of skin. This close, she smelled richly of sex, distilled, concentrated, indefinable and infinitely arousing.

"You're not using some kind of aphrodisiac are you?" he asked, leaning forward and touching the tip of his tongue to her clit, smiling at her bitten-off gasp. "Because that would be cheating."

"No, Daniel," she said, grabbing his cock with a complete lack of subtlety it didn't seem to resent at all, "you're here because you simply couldn't resist me a moment longer."

He could feel the warmth of her breath against his erection and he couldn't help sighing with anticipation. It had been a _long_ time since anyone had --

"So what did you say this position was called?"

Daniel groaned as she stopped, her mouth a crucial inch away from his cock. "Soixante-neuf. Sixty-nine. It's a reference to the fact that we look a little like the numerals positioned like this."

Vala sniffed. "Not really." She craned her neck to study them. "You Earthlings have an incredible amount of misdirected imagination."

"It does," Daniel said wearily. He was sure that if her hand hadn't still been locked around his cock, working it absent-mindedly as they talked, he would have lost interest by now. Did she ever stop talking? Ever?

"No." Vala sounded very definite. "Viewed from above, assuming there was a camera there or something --"

He'd made sure the cameras were disabled to give her privacy but that sent a shiver through him. He really was losing the urge now...

"It'd be more like ninety-six," she finished triumphantly.

"You know what? Just forget it," Daniel snapped. "Could you let go of my -- of me, please? I've changed my mind. I don't want to fuck you. Let go."

Outraged dark eyes glared at him. "No!"

The smack that accompanied her refusal landed squarely on his backside. It _hurt_.

Because tit-for-tat was the cornerstone of his methods of dealing with Vala, Daniel's hand moved to retaliate before he'd had time to think it through. The flat, sharp sound of his hand meeting the curve of her ass echoed in the tense silence that followed.

Vala's breath hissed out and she swung her hand, leaving a blazing imprint on Daniel's skin, although, surprisingly, she didn't attempt reprisals on his cock, still captured in the heat of her closed hand.

Daniel inhaled sharply and launched his reprisal.

It all got a little out of hand after that.

Daniel wasn't sure when he realised how much he was enjoying it, and when he did, his planned assault on the delicate, vulnerable skin at the top of her thighs was postponed because he was shuddering and gasping, fighting back an unwanted, premature climax.

They'd fallen into a natural rhythm, taking turns always, with Vala, as she'd gone first, controlling the speed and strength of the smacks, slaps and spanks.

The soft, knowing chuckle from Vala as he paused infuriated him enough to allow him to focus again and he set his teeth and smacked her hard, getting a choked sob in response.

"Vala?" Contrition washed over him and he twisted out of reach of her hand, resting his head on her hip and staring down at her. "Stop it. Are you -- did I hurt you?"

Her eyes were wet, but Vala could cry to order -- he'd seen her -- so he didn't react to them as automatically as normal.

"Well, yes, Daniel," she said, rolling to her stomach and wiggling what was admittedly a very red backside at him. "But it's more my feelings, if you must know."

"Ah." He followed her example, lying on his front and turning around so that their heads were level. "I don't think I meant that. About not wanting to. I do, you just kept talking. It was distracting."

"Really?" She blinked away tears that had never fallen and gave him a bright smile. "Oh, good! Let's get on with it, then."

He leaned in and kissed her until she kissed him back, her mouth soft against his. "I will if you promise to shut up. And if you don't, I'll make you."

She widened her eyes. "You want to gag me? Daniel... I never knew you had such hidden depths."

He sighed. "Don't tempt me. Really. Don't."

She pouted, lush lips pushing forward, and then mimed zipping them, something she'd learned from him.

He smiled. "Cute." His hand came up to cup the lavish fullness of her breast, his thumb teasing her nipple harder. They started to kiss, her tongue teasing his, her hands roaming his body with slow, surprisingly gentle touches.

Daniel pushed her to her back, wanting the taste of her in his mouth again.

Vala's hand fastened in his hair. "Oh, I don't think so," she purred, shoving his shoulder. "After that, _I'm_ going on top."

Daniel's ass hit the bed and he yelped as his abused, throbbing ass protested. "I don't think so. Ow."

"Oh, please!" Vala rolled her eyes. 'I didn't hurt you that much."

"Yes, you did."

"You enjoyed it!"

"I enjoyed doing it to _you_," Daniel clarified before he realised that denial would have been a sounder tactic.

"If that makes you feel more like a man..."

Daniel opened his mouth to protest, argue, defend his actions, apologise, grovel... and shut it with a snap. Close, but she'd started it, dammit, and he wasn't apologising until she did.

"Sideways. We can, uh, lie on our sides."

Vala considered that and nodded, rolling to her side after giving him an angelic smile. "Compromise. I've heard of that. Daniel, you're so..."

"Clever?" he wondered, parting her legs and rubbing his fingers over soaked, hot skin with a shiver of lust.

"Hopeful," she said, jack-knifing and narrowly missing his chin with her heel as she squirmed into place, body curving into a perfect six. "Now, where was I?"


End file.
